ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of the Chaos God
"The Legend of the Chaos God" is a five-part story arc that ran in Disney Adventures in the later half of 1994. Written by Bobbi J.G. Weiss and David Cody Weiss, with art by by Jaime Diaz Studio, it is unique among Disney Adventures comics in that it is a crossover between five different cartoons from The Disney Afternoon - TaleSpin, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Goof Troop, DuckTales, and Darkwing Duck. Summary Various Disney characters encounter the Chaos Good Solego. Part 1: Crystal Chaos Featuring the TaleSpin characters. Part 2: To Half and Half Not Featuring the Rescue Rangers characters. Part 3: Spookus Ex Machina Featuring the Goof Troop characters. Part 4: Tow for Broke Featuring the DuckTales characters. Part 5: Reign and Thunder Featuring the Darkwing Duck characters. Characters From animation Baloo Chaos God.jpg|'Baloo' (TaleSpin), from Part 1 Kit Chaos God.jpg|'Kit' (TaleSpin), from Part 1 Rebecca Chaos God.jpg|'Rebecca' (TaleSpin), from Part 1 Molly Chaos God.jpg|'Molly' (TaleSpin), from Part 1 Chip Chaos God.jpg|'Chip' (Rescue Rangers), from Part 2 Dale Chaos God.jpg|'Dale' (Rescue Rangers), from Part 2 Gadget Chaos God.jpg|'Gadget' (Rescue Rangers), from Part 2 Monty Chaos God.jpg|'Monty' (Rescue Rangers), from Part 2 Zipper Chaos God.jpg|'Zipper' (Rescue Rangers), from Part 2 Fat Cat Chaos God.jpg|'Fat Cat' (Rescue Rangers), from Part 2 Mole & Mepps Chaos God.jpg|'Mole & Mepps' (Rescue Rangers), from Part 2 Goofy Chaos God.jpg|'Goofy' (Goof Troop), from Part 3 Pete Chaos God.jpg|'Pete' (Goof Troop), from Part 3 Peggy Chaos God.jpg|'Peggy' (Goof Troop), from Part 3 Max & P.J. Chaos God.jpg|'Max & P.J.' (Goof Troop), from Part 3 Scrooge Chaos God.jpg|'Scrooge' (DuckTales), from Part 4 & 5 Fenton Chaos God.jpg|'Fenton' (DuckTales), from Part 4 & 5 HDL Chaos God.jpg|'Huey, Dewey & Louie' (DuckTales), from Part 4 Darkwing Chaos God.jpg|'Darkwing' (Darkwing Duck), from Part 5 Launchpad Chaos God.jpg|'Launchpad' (Darkwing Duck), from Part 5 Hooter Chaos God.jpg|'J. Gander Hooter' (Darkwing Duck), from Part 5 Original None of the characters have appeared again after their appearance in this serial. Solego Chaos God.jpg|'Solego', from all five parts, although in physical form only in Part 4 & 5 Professor Potsherd Chaos God.jpg|'Professor Potsherd', from Part 1 & 4 Bisk Potsherd Chaos God.jpg|'Bisk Potsherd', from Part 1, 4 & 5 Edgar & Allan Chaos God.jpg|'Edgar & Allan', from Part 2 (both) & 3 (only Edgar) Floyd Chaos God.jpg|'Floyd', from Part 4 D'Shane Chaos God.jpg|'D'Shane', from Part 4 Behind the scenes The first chapter was published in the July 1994 issue, with the next four chapters being spread across the September, October, November, and December issues. The likely reason for this odd delay between the first two chapters is likely due to the magazine having to print a comic adaptation of The Lion King in two issues published in-between. It is likely the story was meant to conclude in the magazine's 50th issue, but due to the delays caused by running The Lion King comic, the final chapter was instead published in the 51st issue. "The Legend of the Chaos God" is also notable in that, due to Scrooge making a one-panel cameo in the final, Darkwing-set, chapter, it is the first official meeting between the main characters of DuckTales and Darkwing Duck. External links * [http://coa.inducks.org/subseries.php?c=The+Legend+of+the+Chaos+God The Legend of the Chaos God] at the INDUCKS * Scans of the comic at Platypus Comix Category:Comic Stories (1987)